U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,554 describes a magazine having a plurality of disk drawers, each holding one compact disk (CD) and being mounted in disk-holding compartments in which all disk drawers are locked in and released from the magazine by means of a single, common disk drawer locking mechanism and which is capable of being fitted in a recording/playback device for compact disks.
In this connection, the disk drawer locking mechanism includes a number of separate components.
Furthermore, the locking mechanism is constructed as a separate unit located on a mounting bracket by means of which it is attached to the magazine in the vicinity of an outer panel of the magazine provided with a cut-out.
The disk drawer locking mechanism has a component with a release tab and a locking catch which pivot around a fulcrum bolt attached to the mounting bracket, thereby acting against the force of a spring. The disadvantage of this design is the large number of separate components and the fact that the disk drawer locking mechanism has to be fitted to the magazine as a separate unit.